vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Bruce Wayne is the billionaire owner of Wayne Enterprises, and a costumed and armored vigilante operating in Gotham City known as Batman. After witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of a mugger as a child, Bruce ultimately became the fearsome vigilante Batman as an adult, beginning his crime fighting career over a decade before the alien invasion of General Zod. Through those years, he became heavily seasoned as an expert crime fighter and detective, having fought and overpowered numerous criminal adversaries, most notably the extreme psychopath Joker. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown Name: Bruce Wayne, Batman Origin: DC Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: Born in 1973, 42 as of BvS Classification: Human, Super Hero, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Capabilities, Genius Level Intellect, Expert Fighter, Skilled Detective and Skilled with Plenty of Gadgets / Weapons. Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of punching a man hard enough for them to flip in the air and sink into a wooden floor, or throw someone with enough force to break a wall.) | Unknown Speed: Peak Human+ (Fast enough to completely outclass and take down dozens of armed men before they can even react, doing many complex maneuvers in seconds) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ | Unknown Durability: Likely Peak Human by himself, Wall level with Batsuit (His suit is a highly durable and flexible Kevlar-titanium alloy, completely invulnerable to knives and bullets) | Unknown Stamina: Very High Range: Human Class, Several Meters with Equipment Standard Equipment: * Standard Batsuit: Highly durable Kevlar-titanium weave protective suit and combat armor, used to compensate for Batman's lack of invulnerability. It is invulnerable to knives, and is also fireproof. The Batsuit's cowl also digitally alters Batman's voice, making it unrecognizable to those that know him as Bruce Wayne. The cowl and neck appear to be equally durable, as a criminal's knife only made sparks when it was brutally struck against the back of his neck. * Armored Batsuit: A much more heavily armored and mechanized version of the Standard Batsuit, which he wore when confronting Superman. It is durable enough for Batman to survive relatively unscathed after being hurled through a building by the mighty alien, though Batman was still left heavily panting on the ground, and required a few seconds to recover. * Batmobile: An imposing and heavily armed custom combat vehicle used by Batman for transportation, pursuit and capture and one of his most powerful tools to aid in his war against crime in Gotham. * Batwing: An aerial combat prototype vehicle with an immense amount of firepower, used by Batman against Superman. It is sometimes remotely piloted by Alfred from within the Batcave. * Batarangs: Extremely sharp (capable of piercing concrete walls), but non-lethal throwing gadgets in the shape of Batman's symbol, wielded by him when carrying out various different tasks, from incapacitating criminals to breaking through windows. * Grapple Gun: A line launching, multi-purpose, highly versatile, and handgun-like device that fires a retractible line which Batman utilizes to traverse Gotham City, escape danger and remain hidden from foes, all while allowing him to scale rappel, swing, catapult, or slingshot himself along structures or across gaps. It is able to raise its user up several stories or slow their rate of descent. The line can pull great amounts of weight, as Batman can use it while wearing his Mechanized Armor. * Respirator Mask: A small mask than allows Batman to successfully breathe in locations with limited oxygen, such as when he was attacked by Firefly's flamethrower. * Sticky Bombs: Small, custom-built hand-held explosives that can stick to surfaces before detonating. * Gas Grenades: Canister-type grenades that emit a great amount of smoke, augmenting Batman's already amazing stealth, to the point that he was able to temporarily evade Superman himself while using one. Intelligence: Genius. Extremely competent fighter with decades of experience as a Vigilante. Very Skilled Detective. Alongside Alfred, constructive many highly advanced gadgets and pieces of tech. Weaknesses: Any that of a regular Human. Questionable Mental State Key: Base | Armored Batsuit Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Universe Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Humans Category:Detectives Category:Hero Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Vigilantes Category:Geniuses Category:Warner Bros.